Perfect
by Jussalittlephsyco
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha go to a party together. Inu is found kissing another girl. Kag being hurt runs out with another guy and ends up getting raped. Her whole life changed. Will she forgive InuYasha? What will happen when he finds out shes preg.? Inukag.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Don't own InuYasha or the other people from the show... But you people don't own him either 'evil laugh' only the great Rumiko Takahashi can claim him!!

* * *

Prologue.  
  
"Kagome... I think it's best if you moved out. You disgrace our family." Mother's tears ran down her cheek.  
  
"But mom..." I said, I didn't want to move. I had nowhere to go.  
  
"No buts! I said leave!" She cried harder and walked away towards her room.  
  
I had no where to go... I sat down. I should call Sango. I got my phone out and dialed.  
  
_--Hey dad look at me... Think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan. And did you think I'm wasting my time Doing things I want to do... --_  
  
Ring...Ring...  
  
"Moshi, Moshi? Taijiya residence Sango speaking." I was happy just to hear her voice. She had been my best friend since childhood.  
  
"Sango... Its me Kagome." I tried to hold in the tears.  
  
"Kagome-chan? What's wrong?" She sounded worried.  
  
"I... I... I have to move out of my h-house. I have nowhere to go" I burst out crying. "My family doesn't want me here. They can't stand to see me. If I try to talk to my grandpa he'd just ignore me and play with Buyo. If I try to have a conversation with Souta he would just go in his room and lock the door. And mom, the only thing she talked to me about is... Leaving." I said.  
  
"Omigosh Kagome-chan!! Do you want to come live with me? I know it's not much but I haven't any parents." Sango said shocked. "I will come to pick you up when you want."  
  
"Sango, pick me up now. I cant stand hurting my family anymore." Kagome said crying.  
  
"Hai. I'll come now so be ready." Sango said and with that we hung up.  
  
I wrote a letter and placed it on the counter. It read:  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to do it.  
  
But now, you should be happy I'm moving out.  
  
Just like you all wanted. Its funny how one little  
  
thing can change your life? Even if the outcome  
  
is good or bad.  
  
Love always,  
  
Kagome  
  
_-- But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
and now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never going to be good enough for you  
  
Cant pretend that I'm alright..--  
_  
I left and Sango was outside. What did she do? Speed...?  
  
"Hey Sango-chan," I began... She looked at me. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome Gome-chan." She said. "But would you tell me what's going on?" Tears began to fall from my eyes again.  
  
"Remember that party at Jin's house we were all invited to? But you never go?" I said, She nodded. "Well there were no parental supervision and there were alcoholic drinks. I went with InuYasha...  
  
--flashback--  
  
"Kagome... I will be right back." InuYasha said. I decided to walk around... I went to look for the bathroom. The door seemed to be stuck so I shoved it open. I dropped the glass I had in my hand. The juice spilled and the glass broke. I had seen InuYasha in there. He was making out with Kikyo. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry..." InuYasha was my boyfriend. I cleaned up all the glass.  
  
_----And you cant change me cause we lost it all nothing lasts forever im sorry I cant be perfect now its just too late and we cant go back im sorry I cant be perfect.--  
  
_"Kagome... What are you doing?" InuYasha said. I looked at him with disgust.  
  
"What am I doing? What are you doing?!" I yelled. I couldn't believe it. "You say be right back so I waited... And when I come to use the bathroom you're in here making out with that—that stupid slut!" I said pointing at her. He opened his mouth to reply but I spoke before him. "No! I don't want to hear it. You could have just said that we should break up. It would have hurt less. But I guess not." I turned away leaving.  
  
I heard InuYasha come and try to stop me but Kikyo pulled him back.  
  
I was hurt and I needed a ride home. So this guy Bankotsu offered me a ride home. He looked 18 and I thought he was pretty nice. InuYasha seen this and grabbed my arm. "What?!" I said still pissed and hurt from the event that just happened.  
  
"Kagome... Don't go with him he's bad news let me take you home. Please, I'm sorry." InuYasha said. But right now I didn't want to listen to him. I didn't want anybody. I just wanted to go home.  
  
"I don't want to hear it InuYasha, we're over. I'm going home!" I pulled my arm away and left with Bankotsu. I looked back with a couple of tears falling from my face.  
  
He drove to a place that I didn't recognize. "Do you want some?" He offered me a drink. I didn't care what it was. I just needed something to cool me down. I grabbed it. "Thanks." He was cute. He was also sweet. I wish that I met him before InuYasha walked into my life. "Where are we?" I asked.  
  
Suddenly he leaned forward to kiss me. He kissed me on the lips. Then I slapped him. "Hey, I want to go home!"  
  
"You should have listened to your mom and not talk to strangers." Then he began touching me. I felt really uncomfortable.  
  
"Stop it!" I tried pushing him away but he kept forcing himself on me. He gripped my arms real tight. He bit my lips a coupe of times. "Stop it! Please! InuYasha!!" I yelled crying for help.  
  
He smirked. "InuYasha isn't coming. You should have listened to him." After that I blacked out.  
  
--end flashback—  
  
"I found myself in a hospital." I said. "A nurse came up to me and told me the conditions I was in. It wasn't too bad. But one of the worst was. I was pregnant."  
  
"She said I was out for about 2 weeks." I said looking down ashamed of what happened. "And when my mom them found out. They were very disappointed with me. So they didn't want me with them because I even let myself drink."  
  
"Oh Kagome. Are you going to be okay?" Sango said pulling the car over to her apartment. [a/n: Sango doesn't have a family...You'll see why later.]  
  
"Yes I'll be fine."  
  
_--I tried not to think  
  
about the pain I feel inside Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me Now seem so far away  
  
and it feels like you don't care anymore—_

* * *

Well that's the end of my first chapter. Let me know how it is... If I get good reviews than I will continue!!  
  
Food for thought: Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die tomorrow. 


	2. Science Project

* * *

Disclaimer: I **don't** own InuYasha... But I will claim Akira and Hideki in this Chapter...  
  
Thanks to you people who reviewed!! And for that here's the next chapter!! I am really sorry for the long update I had to do a lot of things.  
  
Inuyashasgurl2: hmmm I don't think you can tell if you are pregnant at 2 weeks either BUT, I didn't want to make her pass out for too long.

* * *

Recap of last Chapter: 

"I found myself in a hospital." I said. "A nurse came up to me and told me the conditions I was in. It wasn't too bad. But one of the worst was. I was pregnant."  
  
"She said I was out for about 2 weeks." I said looking down ashamed of what happened. "And when my mom them found out. They were very disappointed with me. So they didn't want me with them because I even let myself drink."  
  
"Oh Kagome. Are you going to be okay?" Sango said pulling the car over to her apartment. [a/n: Sango doesn't have a family...You'll see why later.]  
  
"Yes I'll be fine."

* * *

Chapter 1:  
  
I woke up early the next morning. It was 6:10 I decided to take a bath to kill time. It would be a couple of months before I got big. Should I tell InuYasha? What would he think?  
  
"Kagome? Everything ok?" Sango walked into the living room.  
  
"Yes, when are we leaving for school?" I asked. I really didn't want to think about being pregnant right now.  
  
"Do you want to go now? Cause I'm ready." Sango said grabbing her keys.  
  
"Sure." I said walking out of the door.  
  
[At school]  
  
I walked into the halls. No sign of InuYasha yet. I don't really want to see him, after what happened at the party...  
  
I wasn't paying any attention as to where I was going so I bumped into something hard. More like a someone. I fell backwards onto the floor. "Ouch..."  
  
The person turned around. It was InuYasha. "Watch it--" He stopped after he realized who I was. I looked away irritated.  
  
"Kagome..." He said lost for words.  
  
I looked up. "Save it InuYasha, I don't care anymore." But I did. I did care very much. Life would have been perfect if InuYasha hadn't made out with that girl Kikyo in the bathroom.  
  
"Kagome... I-I..." Before InuYasha could speak I ran off into the girls bathroom. He was left in the hall staring after me.  
  
I heard the door open. But that didn't stop me from crying. "Kagome-chan?" Sango said walking past all the stalls looking for the one I was in. "Kagome look, I know you're in here. InuYasha really likes you. And it's ok that you are mad at him or even hate him right now. But he's worried about you."  
  
"If he were then he wouldn't have kissed Kikyo. Don't you understand? I really really liked him. You could even call it love." I said my tears were slowing down.  
  
"Kagome... would it hurt for you to even talk to him? He wants to see you." Sango said. She was right. It wouldn't hurt to talk to him. But right now I can't stand to even look at him. Looking at him would make me hurt even more.  
  
"Sango... you're right... But please don't tell him about..." I stopped speaking and walked out of the stall wiping away my tears.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about me telling him. I'm not the one who is supposed to tell him. You are." Sango said walking me out of the bathroom.  
  
"I don't see why we--I have to tell him." I paused. "Its already over. We aren't together anymore. He can go be happy with Kikyo."  
  
Sango gave me a look that said, 'mention-Kikyo-one-more-time-and-I'll- strangle-you'. "Err... Well he deserves to know. Even if you two aren't together. He still likes you he could even love you. He only wants you. And when you tell him, maybe he could tell you what he was doing with that- that... girl."  
  
"Okay... But I'm only doing this because I want to know what he was doing with Kikyo." I said trying to make her think I had no feelings left for him. But really, I was hurting inside.  
  
The bell rang for science...  
  
I walked there with only one person on my mind. It was InuYasha. And science was next; he was my partner for the next project. So we have to sit together. That's my chance to tell him about what happened.  
  
I went and sat down in my seat. InuYasha came in late and took the seat next to me.  
  
"Today we will begin our projects for parenting." The teacher began. [A/n: so what if you think this project is gay I couldn't think of any other ones...BUT I made this a little different... The child is going to be a real 2 year old. ;]  
  
"You and your partner will take home one child. The catch is that they are real children. They are orphans, the guardian agreed to let you watch them for about 2 weeks. You must be sure that the children DO NOT get hurt in any way. After the weeks are over you will right a two-page report on what it was like. Got it? You will receive the child's name in this hat. The age of the children ranges from 1-3. You pick out a paper and you will go to the orphanage with your partner after school today. This grade is 75% of your quarter grade." Everyone's eyes grew wide.  
  
InuYasha looked a little uneasy. I turned toward him. "So... I guess we are partners..." He just nodded. This was going to be a long week.  
  
"Kagome I..." InuYasha began, I stared at him. "Oh... never mind." I figured he was trying to say sorry. But I guess not. Finally the hat came to us. I stuck my hand in and grabbed a piece of paper at the bottom of the hat. "Hideki..." 'Wow that's a nice name...' I thought to myself. "He's 2 years old." I read to InuYasha.  
  
"Well are you going to come over today? After we pick him up?" I asked InuYasha.  
  
"I guess so, we could go to your house for one week and mines the other." InuYasha said sounding a little bored.  
  
"Sango... What kind of child are you guys assigned to?" I asked her out of curiosity.  
  
"Me and MIROKU got assigned to a boy named Akira. He's a 1 year old." Sango said.  
  
"Hah, Good thing the age limit is only up to 3. And you guys got a boy. Who in the hell knows what Miroku would have don't to a girl." InuYasha decided to add a wise comment.  
  
"I don't think that would be a problem. You see I would be too busy looking at Sango." Miroku said while moving his hand toward her lower back and reaching for a certain area.  
  
Sango's eyes widened. "Hentai!" '_Slap_'  
  
"Ouch Sango!" Miroku said rubbing his cheek. Sango had left a very detailed red print of her hand on his cheek.  
  
"You know Miroku-sama you should think twice about touching girls. Especially Sango. Who knows how much brain cells you've lost already..." I said, my mood had gone up a little. Seeing Sango hit Miroku was quite amusing.

* * *

Okay I'm sorry to end the chapter there. I don't think it's much of a cliff do you? Well I will try and update soon!! Just be sure to leave a comment. Arigatou! Ja Ne! 


	3. authors note sry guys

Im sorry you guys... for not updating but I have been caught up with all kinds of stuff! And you will have to wait a little bit ok. IM sooo sorry! I have summer sku and I am taking PE so yeah cant write anything in that class now can I? OK well I will try and hurry up!  
  
and to make it up to all of you I will make Kagome begin to talk to him about you know what! 


End file.
